Blood is thicker than Water
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Minato was a "deformed" Saiyan that was sent away? What if he had a half-Saiyan son? What if he was trained by Son Goku?
1. Chapter 1

New story! =.=''. Man, I was really bored...So, you know the drill. Read and Review while I try to pump out ideas for my other stories.

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DBZ OR NARUTO! Trust me, it's better this way.**_

It was a regular day on the Planet Vegetasei and Prince Vegeta was walking with his father to the maternity ward of the orphanage. The young prince had no idea why they were there. Just a few minutes ago, a worker from this area came rushing to the palace, exclaiming they need the king immediately. So now, the two royal Saiyans were making their way to where a crowd had gathered. P. Vegeta ignored one of his subjects as he yelled, "Make way for the King!" They finally got through the crowd to see one woman holding a bundle of blankets.

"And what seems to be all the commotion?" King Vegeta asked. The woman holding the blankets stepped forward. "My lord. This is why you were called. We don't know what to do with it." K. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And 'it' is?" She moved some of the blanket to reveal a baby. But this baby was different from all the others in the maternity ward. It had blond hair. Both Vegetas eyes widened. "What shall we do my lord?" she asked, fear in the voice. K. Vegeta looked from the blond babe to the rest of the Saiyans.

They had fear across their faces and their King sighed. "Cut off it's tail and Banish it." P. Vegeta looked at his father, wondering, _'Why? It's just different color hair. Nothing dangerous about him.'_ The young prince watched as the baby was passed to a warrior, who removed the blanket to reveal that the baby was male and had a gold tail. Several Saiyans gasped and one made the sign to ward off evil. The warrior pulled off the baby's tail, which made him cry. King Vegeta burned the tail with his KI and looked at the warrior, who was holding the baby. "Nappa, take that abomination and Banish it!" Nappa bowed and went to go banish it.

Prince Vegeta glanced from the warrior's retreating back to his father and said, "Father, may I go watch. I want to make sure that abomination is gone." King Vegeta looked at his son and after several minutes said, "Yes. But be quick my son. Lord Frieza is coming today." Prince Vegeta nodded and ran off to where the warrior Nappa had gone...

Nappa stood in front of a Banishment pod and sighed. He had been standing there for several minutes and he decided to look at the blond babe in his arms. And that one look undid him. Watery blue eyes stared at him, with a look that tugged at the warrior's heart. And now, Nappa was actually considering of not following his King's word and secretly raise the baby. But a voice from the shadows spoke, "What do you plan to do?"

Nappa jumped and turned around to see Prince Vegeta coming out of the shadows. "M-my Prince! What are you doing here?" The shorter Saiyan walked up to the balding Saiyan. "I just wanted to see how a Banishment was and I see you, a Saiyan warrior, having a heart." Nappa looked at the ground, shamed that he had been found. "And, I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with you." Vegeta grinned as he watch Nappa's head snap up. The Saiyan Prince looked at the baby in Nappa's arms. "Every life should have a chance. No matter how small. Send him off in a pod. They look just like a Banishment pod so Father won't notice. And he's so busy with Frieza coming that he won't notice until too late. Place him in the pod Nappa. Even though he is different, he is a Saiyan."

Nappa nodded and went to a Space Pod. He placed the baby inside and closed it. Prince Vegeta went over to the control panel and typed in some coordinates. "I'm sending him to a planet way out of the Cold Empire. It is going to be in the 567-98CDQ Sector." The balding Saiyan went and stood next to his prince. "That is pretty far my lord. Are you sure he will survive the trip?" Vegeta glanced at the taller Saiyan. "It will take about 12 days for him to reach the planet I selected for him. He will survive. That I have no doubt. He is a Saiyan. A noble breed. Granted he is strange but one of us." The younger Saiyan paused at the "name of Saiyan Banished."

"You should name him Nappa." Wide obsidian eyed looked at him. "Are you sure my lord?" Vegeta nodded. Nappa looked at the keyboard. Whatever planet he landed on, if found, this would forever be his Saiyan name. Nappa raised his hand and began typing. M-I-N-A-T-O. "Minato? Why that name?" Vegeta asked. Nappa gave him a smile. "On a planet I helped take over, it meant, "One who will be as strong as the sun." Fitting no?" Vegeta closed his eyes and said, "Fitting in deed Nappa. Let us send him off. I don't want Father to become suspicious." Nappa gave a sad nod and pressed a button. The door to Minato's pod closed and blasted off.

Both Saiyans watched as it became a tiny speck in the sky. Vegeta turned and walked away. "Oh, and Nappa, not a word of what happened here. To a soul." Nappa bowed, "Yes my lord." Vegeta nodded. "Come, I can hear the servants panicking." Nappa laughed and followed his prince...

_**Several days later...**_

A young woman was humming as she walked through the woods. She had just passed the Genin Exam at the Academy and was beyond happy. Nothing could ruin this day. She stopped as a sound came through the trees. The girl frowned, following the sound and found a crater. In the crater was a strange sphere and the sound was coming from it. She took out a kunai and slowly made her way to the strange sphere. She saw that there was a crack in it and gently touched it with her kunai. She eeped as a section of the sphere fell off. '_Not fall off. Its a door.'_ she thought and made her way to peer inside.

Her eyes widened as she saw the source of the noise. It was a baby boy. He had blond hair and stopped crying as he looked at her. She smiled as he cooed, reaching out towards her. "Hey there little fella. Where did you come from?" she picked him up and saw a blanket come out of the pod's ceiling. _'Okay. Beyond creepy.'_ the girl picked up the blanket and read the name engraved in it. "Minato? Well, how bout we take you to see Hokage-sama. He'll find a nice home for you." She wrapped him up in his blanket and ran to the Hokage...

_**Years later...**_

Naruto Uzumaki panted as he fought with this creepy nin from Grass. The girl's long tongue kept making it hard for Naruto's kunai to hit his target. The girl laughed, "Come now Naruto-kun. Hit me! I know you can do it, so why aren't you?" Naruto growled and went to fight her fist to fist. This turned out to be a very bad idea. Using her tongue, the Grass nin caught the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Naruto tried to break free but he gasped in pain as he felt her fist hit his gut. As he began to black out from the pain and strange lack of energy, Naruto saw a strange man walk towards him. He was short, fat, was blue and was wearing strange robes.

Naruto groaned and passed out...

"King Kai! Is he up yet?" "No GOKU! For the millionth time NO! He's not up yet!" "Aww..." Naruto grumbled as he heard two people talking. He blinked and saw white bricks. Naruto frowned and sat up. But, Naruto froze as he saw a monkey sitting at the foot of the bed he was apparently lying in. The Konoha nin stared at it before it screamed. Naruto screamed too, jumping out of the bed. Naruto glued himself up onto a corner of the ceiling with his chakra as the monkey began jumping up and down, hooting.

Naruto stayed put, even as he saw someone enter in the room he was in. He was short, fat and blue. And he was someone Naruto recognized. "H-Hey! You're that guy! And where am I? Am I still in the forest of death?" The fat man(?) smiled at him and said, "Goku, he's up." The blond frowned and was promptly shocked as a tall man wearing orange entered the room. Naruto blinked as the man saw him. "Sweet!" He floated up to where Naruto had glued himself to the wall. "Hi there! I'm Son Goku!" Naruto looked at Goku and looked down before screaming/falling.

Goku winced as Naruto hit the floor. "Ouch..." muttered the blond. He looked up just in time to see Goku land. "Hey, are you okay?" asked the black haired man. Naruto began to back away from the man. "H-How did you do that? People can't float unless they're dead!" Goku blinked and laughed. "W-What's so funny?" barked Naruto. The monkey from earlier hooted. The blue man chuckled and said, "Well, that would be true since Goku is dead. As are Bubbles and I. And I'm King Kai by the way." Naruto's eyes looked above their heads to see a floating gold ring.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki's jaw dropped as he took in that bit of info. "A-Am I dead?" King Kai laughed. "No child. You're here because a friend asked us to train you." Naruto looked back at the taller orange wearing man. "So, where are we?" Goku grinned. "Why, you're in the afterlife!" Naruto blinked and yelled, "I"M WHERE?"

Goku looked at the young teen, who was currently freaking out. He was ranting and raving about how "Kami is an asshole" and "Kyuubi? You sorry fucking fuzzball! According to Sarutobi-jiji, your life is tied to mine!" Goku folded his arms and cocked his head at the blond. "What's he yelling about King Kai?" The Kai of the North chuckled. "On his planet, there are beings known as Bijuu. Each one is as strong as a Frieza or a Super Saiyan, depending on the number of tails they have." Goku looked at him. "Huh? Number of tails?"

"Yes. For each one is based off of an animal. The strongest one is called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It has nine tails and it's soul is sealed within the boy we are currently looking at." Obsidian eyes widened as they turned from King Kai to the ranting boy. "And why is he here?" "Well, bring him over here Goku. Don't want to repeat myself." The full-blooded Saiyan nodded and flew over to Naruto. After picking him up by the scruff of his jacket, Goku dragged Naruto over to King Kai.

"Good. Now that you are awake and both of you orange loving fiends are here, I can begin." Naruto removed Goku's hand, straightening his jacket. King Kai continued. "The reason our young blond friend here is because he is half-Saiyan." Goku's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, who looked confused. "Sorry but what's a Saiyan?" asked the Kyuubi Vessel. King Kai smirked. "It is what Goku is. A race of elite warriors who transform into giant apes whenever they see a full moon. And Naruto, your father was one."

The young teen stared at King Kai in disbelief. "Wh-What are you saying?" The blue being grinned. "I'm saying that you, Naruto Uzumaki, aren't fully human. You are half alien. And that you hold the power to protect your planet, or destroy it. So, what are you going to do Naruto Uzumaki? Son of a Blond Saiyan?"

_**END! Sorry, its just that I ran out of ideas for THIS chapter! Have no fear, there will be more. But for now? Review & Find out**_


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! YAHOO! X3 I am on a freaking roll! And a new chapter of whatever story my muse feels like NEXT WEEK! XP So, you know the drill! Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Naruto OR Dragon Ball Z. Please support the official release.**_

_**0123456789**_

Naruto stared off into the strange pink sky as he layed on the grassy ground of the Afterlife. It was strange. Not even an hour minutes ago, he was told his father was from an elite alien race and yet was offed by some demon? Naruto didn't believe it until he thought about why he was different. Well, aside from the fact that he had a demon sealed within him. Freakishly large appetite? Check. Insane ability to recover from any wound or training with little effort? Check. Endless supply of energy? Double check. Naruto told King Kai that he thought it was Kyuubi doing this and the Kai of the North told him that the only thing Kyuubi did was maximize his healing ability.

But right now, Naruto was digesting the information he had been given. Apparently time was different here than on his planet. His planet apparently was much faster in rotation that any of the others in this section of the universe and Afterlife's time tied to Earth's time. And to sum it up, 5 days = 5 weeks. So, within the next 3 days (his planet time) he would have to Master everything Goku was going to teach him. Which was going to be different from his usual teachings. Because Naruto was going to have to learn EVERYTHING from scratch.

For, (according to the older Saiyan) his martial arts was shit and Naruto swore Goku was going to have a heart attack when Naruto asked, "What the hell is KI?" Naruto sighed and looked up at the cream yellow clouds in the pink sky. He also asked King Kai how did he get here and the blue being smiled and went silent. Naruto, having a strange day left the blue man and the older orange loving male alone, hoping to relieve his confusion and rage at King Kai. (Secret keeping old men!) But as Naruto began to drift off, a noise near him made him sit up. Coming out of the foliage near Naruto was a grumbling red haired man.

Once he exited the wood, he looked around. His eyes narrowed as the crimson orbs fell upon Naruto. **"YOU!"** Naruto stood, drawing out a kunai. "Me? What do you want with me?" The new man growled, **"Do YOU have any idea how fucking HARD it is to find your useless ASS? I have been wandering this plane for over a fucking day LOOKING for YOU!" **The young Jinchuriki glared at the strange man before throwing his kunai. The man caught it and in front of Naruto's eyes, bent the holy hell out of it. Soon, it looked like a little ball of metal. **"That won't work on me brat."** "Then how about this?" The stranger turned around to see Goku flying at him, KI Blast in his hands.

Crimson eyes widened before he dodged. Goku skidded to a stop in front of Naruto, ready to go Super Saiyan all over this new guy's ass. And said new male glared at the Saiyan. **"What the FUCK is wrong with you humans? All I am trying to is find the kit and get the hell home!"** "Well well, this is a strange predicament we are in." All of the males turned around to see King Kai walking up to them. "King Kai! Be careful!" shouted Goku. Said blue man grinned and said, "Relax he isn't going to hurt anyone. Isn't that right Kyuubi?"

Naruto's jaw hit the ground while Goku looked confused. "But King Kai, you said that the Kyuubi was a fox?" Kyuubi growled at the taller orange clothed male. **"I am KYUBBI. It is just that when I got sent to this plane with the kit, something transformed me into a human. I don't like this and I want to go home! You!" **he pointed at Naruto. **"We are leaving! Now!"** Goku narrowed his eyes. "Naruto isn't going anywhere." Naruto went around Goku and yelled, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON?" King Kai laughed and Kyuubi growled...

_**0123456789**_

Naruto sat in the kitchen, looking from Goku (who was sitting on his left) to Kyuubi (who was sitting on his right). Both males were glaring at each other and frankly, Naruto was ready for one of them to leap across the table. And they weren't going to fight, not in King Kai's new residence. But right now, the males were listening (Naruto was) to the blue being. "Alright, since we have no idea when Naruto's friends will wake him, we must begin his training immediately." Naruto cocked his head, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Kyuubi scoffed and leaned back in his chair.** "What the blue one means kit is that your mind and soul are here but your body is back in that forest."** The ninja frowned. "What do you mean? I am in my body right?" Here the demon sighed and sat upright, looking at his container. **"Kit, listen and listen well. I am not explaining myself again. There are 3 things you need in order to be considered alive. Mind. Body. Soul. Right now, you only have two out of the three. Mind and Soul. I, sadly only have one right now. My soul. Since my Soul is attached to yours, when you got dragged here, my Soul followed."**

"So, you are free to do whatever you want then?" Kyuubi sighed, **"No. Okay. How to explain it. Aha! Okay," **he looked at King Kai, **"mind if I have a piece of paper and a pencil?"** King Kai grumbled and went and got the items. Kyuubi nodded in thanks and drew on the paper. On it were two drawings. Both were humans and had 2 circles inside. **"Okay, here is how it goes."** He pointed at one of the mini circles. **"One is your soul. And the other is your mind. Now,**" he drew a line from one of the circles from one human to the other. **"My mind and soul are sealed within **_**your**_** body."**

Kyuubi drew another line. Officially "tying" one human to the other. He then erased the outline of one of the humans. **"But I have no body. When your Yondaime sealed me within you, my body died. Seeing how it didn't have a mind **_**or**_** soul to help maintain it. So, in order to stay alive, my Mind and Soul use your body as mine. Get it?"** Naruto looked at the drawings and said, "I get it. But that doesn't explain why you are here now." The demon's eye twitched. **"For when your mind and soul got dragged here, my soul went with you, leaving my mind in your body. Which is a Kami send cause your body probably would have died not even 24 hours later, leaving you here. Stuck. Forever."**

Naruto gasped and looked at King Kai, who slowly nodded. Naruto whimpered, which caused Goku to give him an one arm hug. **"So,"** Kyuubi turned away from the distraught child to King Kai. **"When shall the kit's training begin?"** King Kai smirked, "Right now if he wants." That perked the young orange lover up. "Training? Really?" Goku and King Kai laughed, while Kyuubi snorted. All of the adults were glad that the boy hadn't lost his innocence. Not yet...

_**0123456789**_

Sakura was really beginning to hate her life. It had been 2 days since Orochimaru attacked and neither of the boys had woken up yet. Sasuke was having some kind of fever while Naruto was passed out. Hell it seemed the blond was in a coma of some sorts, which was beginning to scare the pinkette. Why? Cause a silent Naruto is not natural. He was always loud and energetic, and Sakura had gotten used to hat. Not this silent, almost death-like Naruto.

But Sakura was jolted out of her stray thoughts by the arrival of the Sound Team. And they looked like they weren't just there to party. Sakura ground her teeth, ready to take these punks on...

_**0123456789**_

Naruto panted as he avoided another punch from Goku. It had been two weeks (Afterlife Time) and Naruto had come really far. Hell it was a God send that he knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu otherwise, he would still be stuck. When the blond discovered that he could remember what ever the clone did before is "died." So, that made his training go faster. And right now, The now flying teen was sparring with the older Saiyan, while Kyuubi was sun bathing on the grass below them. The demon was thoroughly enjoying his time outside of the seal by relaxing and had asked King Kai where he could find a willing woman. King Kai laughed and showed him. The demon had disappeared for 3 days before returning, fully sated. Much to Naruto and Goku's confusion.

King Kai, on the other hand, gave a knowing smile but that was neither here nor there. Naruto growled as he dodged another kick and threw out a punch. Only for it to be blocked. Naruto roared and backed away. He held out his hands, KI building. "Eat this! UZUMAKI SWIRL!" He blasted off several KI blasts and began making them swirl. Goku's eyes widened before he batted the blasts away, much to Naruto's ire and Kyuubi's amusement. The blond growled and landed on the ground. He screamed in frustration as Goku landed. "Why can't I beat you?" He stomped the ground, before sitting. Goku rubbed the back of his head, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, I have been fighting like this for a long time Naruto-kun. You on the other hand, have not. Hell you are the same age as my son." Naruto harrumphed, pouting. The two adults who were watching this couldn't help but laugh...

_**0123456789**_

Sakura screamed as she tried to fight off Zaku. The Sound nin growled and grabbed one of her fists. "Just. Hold. The. Fuck. STILL!" He grunted, trying to hold his prey still. Dosu, who was lounging against a tree, said, "Hurry up Zaku. We don't have time for you to play with her." Zaku barked at the other Sound Genin. "I am just killing time until Uchiha wakes up. Besides," he leered at Sakura's body, "She's just the way I like them."

Sakura felt tears run down her face as she continued to fight. She screamed out, "SASUKE! NARUTO! WAKE UP! NARUTO!"

_**0123456789**_

Naruto blinked and looked at the sky. "Hey, did anyone else hear that?" he asked. King Kai sighed and said, "Guess it is time for you to go back then. If you can hear your friends then that means your time here is up." Naruto looked sad, only to hear Kyuubi speak.** "Don't worry Kit. I have no doubt you will be seeing monkey boy and blue berry soon."** Goku laughed at the nicknames while King Kai looked like he was going to skin Kyuubi alive.

The younger half-Saiyan chuckled and stood up, standing next to the also now standing Demon fox. "Well, then we better go home then." He frowned and looked at the Kai of the North. "How will we be getting home?" King Kai smirked and said, "Like this." He snapped his fingers and that was the last thing Naruto saw before it went black...

_**0123456789**_

Naruto groaned as his soul/mind returned to his body. He sat up, rubbing his head to dispel the headache that was there. But Naruto's head snapped to the side as he heard a familiar scream. What he saw made him growl like the Saiyan he was." Without even thinking, he charged a KI Blast...

_**0123456789**_

Sakura closed her eyes as Zaku finally managed to pull down his pants. The boy grinned and as he reached for her panties, something hit his side. Effectively launching him off of Sakura. Sakura blinked and looked in the direction the other Sound Nins were looking at. Standing there was Naruto. And he was pissed...

_**0123456789**_

_**CUT! End Chapter! I know, cliffy but hey, it is getting interesting right? XD Review please!**_


End file.
